Kaotic Times
by Little Miss Giggles1
Summary: Mimi has a dream that urges her to find a certain lover, her and Koushiro are kidnapped and taken to the digital world for a never ending chase for their kidnapper. R&R PLEASE! ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Kaotic Times  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first Fanfic that I've ever wtriten. I'll probably mess it up. So feel free to insult me as you want. I know I'm terrible...especially in grammer. ah heh heh..  
  
But comon' it's my first time.. i don't read too much, I don't pay attention in grammer..and I fall right asleep when i'm reading my own fics..hee..ah well.. see how it is please and try to ignore the bad grammer....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
---------  
  
- Chapter One: Trapped  
  
Drenched in seawater and numb to the bone. A small hunched figure lay on a small oar that was slowly being crushed to bits by the harsh sea storm. Waves came down and endlessly carried on to push the hunched body off of the oar, but the body had a death grip on the oar and the body would not let go. The rain poured down in buckets and the lightning crackled exitedly over the massive waters. The girl was motionless. She was afraid to move. Her small cries for help were not heard by anyone and she lay hopelessly clinging to the oar as if it were her life.  
  
Her hair was thrown all over her face in a lovely tangle of seaweed and algie. Her thin, delicate fingers clung to the oar desperately. Her face, though not visble, was tear stained and very wet. Her eyes rested, fearing to open in such times. Her body lay limply in the sea, legs numb and waist slowly falling deeper and deeper into the deep blue. Her arms were getting tired and ached.  
  
I'm hopeless. She thought. Utterly lost and worthless. I'm merely fish food and a decoration of the sea bottom. Anytime now. I'll slip off this oar. And I'll sink completely into the sea. This horrible sea. Why did I have to go on that terrible cruise with James, he only wanted me for my looks anyways. What use am I to the real world anyway. Could anyone care less? I'm no person of strenght, or knowledge, or wisdom. Just looks. Merely a treasure amongst the various other beauties in the world. Oh yes I may have passed seventh grade. Heck, I even passed tenth grade, but that doesn't signafy that I'm intellegent, no, I only passed tenth grade because I am an ordinary person like anyone else. But no, I'm not an ordinary person, I'm a hopeless, untalented Miss America Highschool Sweatheart. I've brought no honor or pride into my family, and I'm not even popular. No one cares about me. no one that is, but-  
  
Just then a flash of lightning struck the oar and she slipped off, frozen in hopelessness. Killed by the chilling of her heart.  
  
--------  
  
Mimi woke up instantly in a cold sweat. She breathed deeply and looked around her. She sighed.  
  
"A-All just a dream Mimi" She said jokingly to herself, she laughed a bit louder. "Hah, all just a dream"  
  
---------  
  
The same morning Mimi had walked downstairs to the large dining hall that was practicaly empty save her parents. She walked automaticy to the table and sat herself down beside her father. She yawned and wiped her half asleep eyes.  
  
"All just a dream...."Mimi said to herself as she helped herself to some eggs and hasbrowns.  
  
"What's that Mimi dear?"Asked her mother.  
  
Mimi looked up quickly. "Eh?"  
  
"Mimi, you said something..what was it?"Her father said.  
  
"Eh? Oh.Uh, Nothing."  
  
"Ok dear, How was your sleep?"Her mother asked again, looking down at her daughter.  
  
"Huh? Oh uhmm, I drowned."  
  
"What?" Her parents said in union.  
  
"Oops I mean, I-I frowned, that's it, I frowned..yeah everyone was trying to make me frown..it was a game..and I frowned. Heh heh, I lost the game, how silly of me huh?"  
  
"Which freinds?"  
  
Mimi looked insulted.  
  
"What I mean is, who?"  
  
"Uhmm, oh, ah, I can't remember, heh eh.."  
  
"Mimi are you alright, you don't seem to be yourself this morning?"  
  
"What?! Of course I'm allright, never been better mother. Oh, look at the time, I'll be late for school."  
  
"But honey.."  
  
"No worry father, mother, I'll wak to school..."  
  
Mimi Rushed out of the dining room.  
  
"But it's raining!"  
  
----------  
  
"You left your parents in the dining hall and went straight into the pouring rain, and now you're at school.."  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said and looked down at her toes. She was drenched and her school uniform had been soaked. Her hair was all over her face and she had a cut on her hands and knees. She looked very pitiful.  
  
Oh, that was stupid, I really shouldv'e taken the bus.  
  
"You shouldv'e taken the bus" Said Koushiro. He looked from her head to her toes.  
  
Hadn't I just thought that?  
  
"Gee, it looks like you had just been washed ashore from a terrible sea storm or something."  
  
"Oh that really makes me feel better, Koushiro."  
  
"Hey, I'm stating the truth!"  
  
"Just ask the principle for the extra uniforms, I'll come with."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Koushiro nodded.  
  
Mimi jumped up in joy, and they headed down the hall.  
  
Wow. Everything that has happened this morning sort of relate to ship recks or horrible sea storms. It's like I'm re living my dream...That was such a horrible dream though.. I wonder what it was about. Why would I dream about a storm... Wait I was think of someone in my dream.. Who was it...I can't quite figure it out...maybe they can tell me why I'm dreaming about a storm... now let's see...uhhh..'no one cares...' uhhh...'no one that is....' ohhh..' buuuuttt...' WHO! WHO WAS I THINKING ABOUT!?!?!  
  
Mimi felt someone jerk her arm. She was about to colide with the wall when he jerked her into course again. She gave him a thankful smile and the proceeded down the hall.  
  
"You were dazing.."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I don't know, that was what I was trying to figure out...hmmm.."  
  
"Maybe I coulld help.."  
  
"Ohhh, maybe you could!!! I was thinking about my dream last night.."  
  
"Uh-huh.. and what was it about?"  
  
"Me..."  
  
"Oh why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Hey! Well.. anyways.. I was shiprecked and I was holding onto an oar. There was a storm and I was thinking that I was useless and no one cared about me and then I was going to think about the person who did care about me, and then I died."  
  
"Oh real convient eh?"  
  
"Koushiro be serious."  
  
"Ok, ok. Well... maybe you were feeling really down about yourself lately and your selfconscience wanted you to revisit the one thing that would bring you back up to selfpride again. Like perhaps a lover, or a good friend..or a family member that really cares about you."  
  
"Hmmm.. yes.. like my aunt Caroline who works in Egypt on an expidition..the last time she came over was years ago.. when I was six, but every year she mails me a priceless artifact from where ever she is to remind me that I have an Aunt who cares."  
  
Mimi pulled her collar open so that she could reach in and pull out a dazzling necklace that was made out of gold and silver and various other jewels. On the bottom of the necklace was two upside down triangles that opened up into a locket. A picture of her Aunt was on the left side and a picture of her mother and father was on the right side.  
  
"My Aunt Caroline gave this to me for christmas when I was eight. The two upside down triangles represent two upside down pyramids that my aunt discovered in ancient egypt. The two pyramids were made in ancient times to hold evil twin brothers who captured slaves and put them to work. Finaly the slaves rebeled and they built two identical pyramids in the ground upside down and built a whole city ontop of the pyramids bottom and called it Enthracknia. They swore they would take in any mistreated slaves and let them live freely in the land of Enthracknia.. It's a cool story.. but it is only a story, it isn't true, but it would be cool if it was."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Koushiro put his hand behind his back and the other on his chin, he paced back and forth down the hall. "It probably isn't her, although she fits the description, I don't think it's her."  
  
"Ok, What ever you say Koushiro..."Mimi knew her freind well enough not to doubt his theory. "but then, who might it be?"  
  
"I have no idea who it is, but it might be someone who you loved, or who loved you, or a very, very close friend..."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Koushiro had a puzzled look on his face..  
  
"Oh, I mean you are a very good friend..."  
  
"I understand..somehow."  
  
"Well, It would be best for us to leave to our classrooms now, school will star any minute and everyone will be here in a few minutes!"  
  
He nodded. "We have actually about 15 minuttes."  
  
She nodded. When she looked at him again he had emerged into deep though. She sighed in her mind. It is just like Koushiro to try and help his friends with his over exceptable amount of knowledge she thought.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro looked at his toes, although he really wasn't paying much attention to them. It is just like my friend to get herself in trouble and in end help her friend as he tried to help her...  
  
He looked up. Mimi was humming to herself, staring at the ceiling and combing her waist long hair with her fingers. He sighed. Maybe...Maybe she's thinking too...maybe. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Maybe I could come to your house afterwards..." She jumped at the sudden ring of his voice. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she computed what he said and her smile wiped away.  
  
"No" She said, getting right to the point. He looked at her. No?? He thought What did she mean...NO? He shook his head, he would not get into an outbreak, he would remain quite, silent, peaceful, as usual. He looked back up to her. She was still talking.  
  
"Well, you know, this dream, it's nothing! Nothing at all! There is no reson for you to come over Koushiro." He looked stunned. He frowned. *sigh* I know what she means by that refusal, she doesn't want me to come with her to her home, she probably has some friends there. Yeah that's it.  
  
"I understand" He said and stalked away down the hall.  
  
---  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no! She thought What have you done! I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"WAIT KOUSHIRO! I'm sooo sorry, what I meant was...Koushiro?"  
  
He took it the wrong way.  
  
She sighed and turned around. The least she could do was be happy for him. Yes that was it. He was trying to help and she would show him that he did. She stalked over to her locker to pull out some good clothes. As she was walking she couldn't help but think about her dream.  
  
Koushiro is right. It's someone who......whoo..who isn't Auntie Carooline. Now...Who might it be...Hmmm.. Then she had an idea. Yes. But she would wait til after school to unleash her brilliant idea.  
  
Suddenly a bright light illuminating infront of her halted her in her steps. She guessed that somone had opened the doors from the entrance. She looked up and strained her eyes to see a faded figure. The silhouette stood infront of her with relaxed shoulders and his head cocked level to meet her eyes. Although she couldn't quite see his eyes gazing into hers. But she could feel his sight boring into her eyes...slowly blinding her in a patronizing glare. She took a step forward only to feel a dull pain on her forehead. She opened her eyes, and with that she saw a dull white colour that had faded over the years into a dull grey colour. She stepped back and felt her head and gave the wall a stern glare. Then she looked back to the doors. No one was there. And not even the sound of teenagers poluted the air outside. No one had come near the school except her, Koushiro and some teachers. Sometimes she as kind of surprised that they let them in school so early in the morning. But after all, her and Koushiro were Sraight-A Students. But that was besides the point.  
  
She began to walk and daze again, this time thinking about her test today. She ran some facts over and over in her head. The next time she looked up she was in a whole other room that she had never been in before. She looked around the room. It was musky and the air sat heavily with dust and ancient aromas. She looked around the room again. Old shelves were built high into the ceiling, undetachable from the room. The books that rested were old and all seemed to have the same topic. It was a novel, about a two boys and a girl who entered another life with some form of monsters. But each book ahd its own unique version whether it was from China or Russia or even in a different language, they seemed to all have the same basics. The book was called Time Quest. Very cliche, she thought. She only read the backs of the books. It said that the children were seperated and many tragedis befell on them...one, very, very fatal.  
  
She placed her version of the book back in it's original position and began to explore the rest of the room. The dim hall light poured in letting only very dark reading light settle on the room. She strained her eyes for a switch as she strode around the small room. But her eyes never catched something that may have been used for light. She hugged her left arm with the other as the chill of the room tickled her bones. Pretty soon she had weaved thoroghly in and out of the isles, finding nothing but the same book on every shelf.  
  
What a boring library. Only one novel, in 500 different languages and versions, how droning. She wrinkled her nose and began to head out the door. But at the corner of her eye she spotted a figure sweep from one bookshelf to another. She stopped. Thought. Then began to walk casualy to the door again. Then she saw the movement again. She stopped. Thought. Then ran to the door. But the figure swept past her somehow and slammed the door shut and jammed. The terrifieng moment made her stumble backwards and hit the floor strongly. She winced as she made contact with the hard cold stone floor. She refused to open her eyes, afraid of seeing what she most definitely did not want to see.  
  
She relaxed a moment.  
  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU POSESSED DOUGHNUT!" She shreiked. Not the wisest desicion. Her eyes shot open as a heavy thud landed on the back of her head and knocked herself out. The last thing she knew was that she was definitely trapped.  
  
---------  
  
Boring eh? Please review ppl! It's my first fic and I would like to be able to continue with this story. But if you don't like it I won't go on. But if you do...for goodness sake REVEIW! I spelt review wrong didn't I? Get used to it.  
  
---------  
  
Next chap: Mimi wakes up to find herself back in Odaiba with only one person that joined her onconsciouly...Koushiro. She and him are still very much trapped. And very much alone. Not to mention hungry. But not for long. ^_~ Melly-chan 


	2. Kaotic Times Chapter Two

Kaotic Times  
  
A/N: Did ya like the first one? It wasn't very exciting though, it was just a beggining chapter. You know, a chapter to start everything. Okie! Well here's the next chapie, please R&R ppl, and this is NOT a Koumi fic it is a Jyoumi fic, it's just that she is with Koushiro more then she is with Jyou. I mean COMON' ppl, they're chasing him, not with him, notice the word 'chasing' okie. Don't mean to be harsh, just getting the point to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two: Confidence  
  
Mimi shifted. She didn't want to wake up, that dream was, just to real. She felt cold, she probably kicked the blanket of her bed again. She reached around near her feet finding nothing. She wasn't opening her eyes, she was afraid to. She didn't want the dream to still be there, but she had an odd feeling that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Sunlight splashed across her face, she felt the warm light tickle her cheeks as she reached to close the certains. But there were no curtains, just a window. She frowned. No curtains? Who took her pretty pink curtains away! She rested against her pillow again. She felt like she was in someones room. She could almost here the soft breath breath in and out slowly. It was almost like the person was in the room.  
  
Mimi's eyes shot open. She looked around, no one was in the room. except for that rag doll that lay limp on the floor. She gasped. She rushed over to the doll, she turned it over and saw a peaceful looking Koushiro. She smiled. What was he doing in her bedroom?? She struggled to pick him up but she was out of andreniline for the year. So she went to the bed picked up the pillow and blanket and padded back to the floor. But he wasn't there anymore. Was she just imagining him or had he taken off? She he ard foots steps out side the door and she quickly closed the door. She didn't want anyone to come in, not so early in the morning.  
  
The door burst open any ways. A half awake Koushiro walked across the room and settled himself back onto the floor. And he went straight back to sleep. She couldn't force her giggle down. She chuckled. Then he woke up. His eyes slowly opened and he saw her.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Koushiro?" Ok what's with the Miaka and Tamahome thing?  
  
"What're ya doing in my house?"  
  
"This is an appartment."  
  
"Oh yeah, don't you live in a house?"  
  
"yup"  
  
They smiled at eachother sleepily, then Koushiro suddenly woke up. He looked around. Pictures of a boy with blue hair and glasses were posted on the wall. He looked strangly familiar.  
  
"What is it Koushiro?"  
  
"We're not in Tokyo anymore."  
  
Mimi woke up, she didn't want a Wizard of Oz dream! "What! Then where the hell are we!?"  
  
Koushiro ran over to the window. "Mimi?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"We're in Odaiba."  
  
---  
  
Gomamon nodded his head. "She's here."  
  
"Thank you Gomamon, I finaly have the spirit to find Mimi."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, the girl you kidnapped."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"You did get her didn't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you want only her?"  
  
"I don't think I reffered to anyone else did I?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You're a good pal, you know that Gomamon?"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Ok, what happened?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about Jyou"  
  
"Don't play dumb Gomamon I know something happened that you didn't intend, something I didn't intend either."  
  
"What!? Nothing unintendable happened."  
  
"Then why is Koushiro here?''  
  
"Koushiro?"  
  
"Yeah, the smart one."  
  
"Huh? Are you applying that Mimi isn't smart?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"Okay, Koushiro is here. I thought you wanted him to."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ok...."  
  
*sigh* "It's no use hiding it, you already know what I had planned."  
  
"You want to see Tentamon, don't you?"  
  
"It's not fun being the only digimon in Odaiba, and Palamon isn't much fun, she's a girl after all."  
  
"You like Palmon don't you?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
*Laughs* "Gomamon, you're so predictable."  
  
"Oh yeah, you like that old fart on the sub that offers you a dime for a buck every day you go to schol!"  
  
"do not!"  
  
"Do SO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"SOOO!"  
  
"Die"  
  
"Eep"  
  
---  
  
Mimi and Koushiro heard voices coming from the hall. They were arguing, over what, they didn't know.  
  
"D you think it's Jyou?"  
  
"It definitely sounds like it." Koushiro opened the door wide enough so that he could see anyone in the hall. "It's Jyou."  
  
"Who's the other one.?"  
  
"I can't see, it kinda looks like he's talking to the wall."  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"Really it does!"  
  
"It sounds like Gomamon."  
  
"It isn't Gomamon."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"'Cause Gomamon can't just come to the real world without Jyou assisting him."  
  
"So Jyou assisted him, not impossible Koushiro."  
  
"How did you go back to the digital world?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe Gomamon helped him."  
  
"Gomamon was in the digital world in the first place."  
  
"Maybe Genai came back."  
  
"Why would he."  
  
To help Jyou? Koushiro thought.  
  
" To help Jyou?"Didn't I just think that?"How did Gomamon come to the real world?"  
  
"You saw him in Tokyo?"  
  
"Either that or it was a posessed doughnut."  
  
"Probably the former."  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"I think Gomamon stole me."  
  
"I think Gomamon stole us"  
  
"Chyeah what ever."  
  
"Where did you see him?"  
  
"I didn't see him"  
  
"But you said you did."  
  
"I might've, if there were lights in that damned library!"  
  
"Library?"  
  
"Yeah, a small dark one. It was weird, the only had one book."  
  
"One?"  
  
"Well, not really it just had the same book on every shelf, every single one was different but the same."  
  
"Uhmm, I think I understand, somehow."  
  
"Every book was the same but each had different twists, wheter the characters name was different, or where it came from, or what language it was in, it was always different."  
  
"Hmmmm.. And where was this..this library?"  
  
"In the school, I think"  
  
"You don't know where it was?"  
  
"I don't know how I got there, that's all."  
  
"So you don't know how you got there."  
  
"And every book was the same."  
  
"Every book was, the same."  
  
"Stop repeating what I say!"  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
Koushiro and Mimi looked up. It was Jyou, and in his arms was Gomamon.  
  
"Jyou?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Gomamon?" Koushiro poked at Gomamon.  
  
Mimi suddenly felt herself very weak and out of confidence. She rolled her eyes into her head and fainted.  
  
Koushiro kept poking at Gomamon to see if he was real.  
  
Jyou dived to the ground tried to wake up Mimi. He placed her on the bed.  
  
"Welcome back" Jyou whispered to Mimi.  
  
"THE HEELL WITH POKING ME!"  
  
---  
  
Hope you like my second introduction to my first fic. It wasn't much, but I'm getting there. Please read and review ppl, if you're reading this you probably already read it, but make sure to read the next chapie. ^_^!  
  
---  
  
Next chap: Jyou takes Mimi to the digital world and leaves Gomamon to guard Koushiro. But Gomamon isn't much of a guard. Mimi tries to runaway but finds herself lost and in the company of another digimon. Who will get to her first, Jyou, Koushiro or Mimi's worst nightmare, death. Please read it! Melly-chan! ^_~ 


End file.
